


Innocent and Castrated

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castration, Daddy Kink, Diapers, First Time, Humiliation, Infantilism, Innocence, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Ranch, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Top Castiel, Watersports (in diaper only)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel purchases an innocent Dean from an Omega ranch and proceeds to train him into his perfect omega baby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration, noncon, infantilism, and lots of other hard kinks. **MIND THE TAGS.**
> 
> Explanation of how the heck castration is even a kink and how it works [here](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr, February 2015

Dean lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. It was his last night at the omega ranch, the next day would be his 18th birthday and his sale to his new alpha would be finalized. He wasn’t worried about leaving the ranch, he was worried about what kind of alpha he’d been sold to. The beta ranch hands wouldn’t tell him anything, all he could do was wait to find out. Dean wasn’t even sure why Alphas bought omegas, anyway. He’d never even met an Alpha before.

The ranch may not be a pleasant place, but it was the only home Dean had ever known. He’d been bred and born here, lived here his whole life. The ranch was divided into a series of so called “barns,” each one specializing in a different category of omega. Dean’s barn specialized in innocent, castrated omegas with minimal training. They were sheltered from the rest of the ranch, and apart from basic discipline, they were given very little training and absolutely no sexual education. The barn catered to Alphas who desired a small and innocent omega.

Dean was lean and underdeveloped, he looked much younger than his actual age. His voice was soft, and he hadn’t grown so much as a wisp of facial hair or pubic hair. And if Dean weren’t so sheltered at the omega ranch, he would know that his little cock was underdeveloped, too. 

* * *

Dean was woken the next morning by one of the beta ranch hands roughly shaking his shoulder.

The man’s voice was rough. “Wake up, omega, it’s your shipping day.”

Dean was confused, but he let himself be hauled out of bed. He was dragged out of his small room without being given a chance to change out of his pajamas. He stumbled a bit as he was dragged into the office at the end of the barn row. The beta lead him into the office and pushed him into the adjoining staff bathroom.

“Pee and shower,” the beta ordered, before the door closed in Deans face.

Dean did as he was told, coming back out to the office a few minutes later, still wearing his pajamas. What he found in the middle of the office was a wood crate, just big enough for a small omega like Dean to curl up in.

Oh. Shipping day.

Dean’s head started to spin, but before he could react he felt a sharp needle prick to his neck. The last thing he felt as he slipped unconscious was rough hands ripping off his pajamas.

* * *

Dean’s head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t open his eyes. He was curled up in the fetal position and he couldn’t move, something tight was wrapped around him, keeping his knees tucked up close to his chest and his arms behind his back. He had something stuffed in his mouth, but he was still able to breathe. A whiffle ball gag, he remembered when they’d used that on him during his castration. He winced at the drool under his cheek.

Dean groaned through the gag as he finally opened his eyes. He couldn’t figure out where he was until he saw the light streaming through the wood slats above him. He was in the shipping crate. It was barely big enough for him, soft foam padding pressed against him from all sides, creating a snug fit.

He tried to move again, but realized it was plastic shipping wrap that bound him, covering most of his body, except for his head and his ass. Dean also realized he was naked under the plastic, he could feel the cool air against his backside where it stuck out under the wrap.

Dean heard voices and he yelped into the gag as the crate was roughly picked up and tossed. The padding absorbed the force of it hitting the ground, but Dean’s heart still raced from fear as his crate was man handled. He was tossed and dropped a few more times before the crate stopped moving. A few minutes later he heard a deep rumble, and he realized he must be on a truck.

Dean didn’t realize he’d lost consciousness again until he was jolted awake by the feeling of his crate being flung off the back of the truck. His heart raced as he felt himself being carried and dropped again.

He heard deep voices. “Mr. Novak? … Sign here … Where would you like it?”

He was jostled again, before being put down, gently this time. He heard the men leave, and then there was silence.

Dean heard the click of a key in a lock, and then the top of the crate was lifted off. Dean blinked into the bright light before focusing on the man looking down at him. He was big and handsome, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He grinned at Dean and the omega shivered.

Dean had never met an Alpha before, but he knew this man was one. Dean’s body was overwhelmed by the scent after so long waiting, and he felt something wet start to leak out of his ass.

The man inhaled deeply and licked his lips. “Look at my pretty baby, you made such a mess in your box. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean watched with wide eyes as a pocket knife appeared and deftly cut open the packing plastic. The Alpha grabbed his arm and easily lifted him from the box. The man’s eye’s roamed down his body, and Dean whimpered into the gag as the wetness trickled down his legs.

The Alpha grinned. “My little baby needs me already, look at that slick dripping from your little hole. But you’re going to have to prove you can be a good boy before I give you what you want.”

Dean was so confused, he didn’t know why he was leaking and he didn’t know what slick was.

“My name is Castiel, but you are only allowed to call me Daddy,” the Alpha said, tapping on the gag with a finger. “If I take this off, will you be a good boy?”

Dean quivered and nodded his head.

Castiel smiled as he reached around to unbuckle the gag, removing it and dropping it in the box. “Let me hear that voice of yours, say ‘hi Daddy.’”

Dean blushed and spoke softly. “Hi Daddy.”

Castiel grinned. “Hi baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel reached into the crate and patted Dean’s bare ass affectionately. “Come on, baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean squeaked in surprise as the alpha picked him up without warning, easily settling him against his shoulder like a small child. The omega gripped Castiel’s shoulders as the man carried him out of what Dean finally noticed was a very beautiful living room and started to climb up a flight of stares.

“First rule, babies aren’t allowed to go up or down stares by themselves, you could fall and hurt yourself. If you want to go up or down the stairs you will say, ‘Daddy, up,’ and hold your hands out to be picked up. If you break this rule you will be spanked and put in timeout. Do you understand?”

Dean was confused, but he answered as he knew he should. “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel patted Dean’s bare ass again. “Good baby.”

Once upstairs, Dean was carried through the first door on the left. It looked a lot like the nursery at the omega ranch, only something was weird. The crib was oddly big, and it had bars on the top, so that it looked more like a cage. There was a play mat on the floor with some toys, and a big rocking chair by the window. And there was what looked like a diaper changing table, but it was really big.

Dean realized when Castiel lay Dean down on the changing table that it was big enough to fit him. Dean frowned in confusion up at the Alpha. “Uh, Daddy, what’s going on?”

“Hush.” Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Babies do not say so many words. You are not allowed to say words I haven’t taught you, if you do I will spank you. Do you understand, baby?”

Dean frowned, but nodded. So far that was ‘Hi Daddy,’ ‘Yes Daddy’ or ‘Daddy up.’ That was really weird, but Dean would do as the Alpha said. “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel grinned. “Good baby. Let’s get you cleaned up now.” Castiel reached under the changing table and came up with a wipe. He used it first to wipe the little bit of drool off Dean’s face before he grabbed one of Dean’s ankles and lifted it in the air so he could wipe the slick off Dean’s leg.

Dean blushed and squirmed as the Alpha did the same to his other leg before lifting both and wiping the slick off Dean’s ass, lingering over the omega’s sensitive hole. He wanted to object but he couldn’t without getting in trouble, he didn’t have permission to use the words. He could only whimper.

“You’re okay, baby,” Castiel soothed. “I know your hole needs attention, but you’re going to have to be a good boy and wait.”

Before Dean could try to figure out what that meant, Castiel was pulling something else out from under the changing table. Dean couldn’t see well from his position on his back. Dean squeaked as Castiel pulled his ass up off the table for a moment, before dropping it back down. As Castiel’s fast hands pulled the sides around Dean’s hips, the omega realized what it was.

Dean’s face went bright red with the humiliation as everything finally caught up to him. Castiel was making him into his baby, diaper and all.

Castiel patted Dean’s diapered butt before putting his legs down on the table. “That’s better, isn’t it baby?” He didn’t wait for a reply before he picked Dean up and carried him over to the rocking chair. He sat down on it, bringing Dean down with him onto his lap.

Castiel ran a finger under the band of the diaper. “I know you’ve never slicked before, but you’ll get used to it. I wear a cologne that boosts slick production anytime an omega smells it, I like my baby’s hole to be nice and wet. The diaper will help keep the mess contained.”

Dean squirmed on his Alpha’s lap as he felt a little more slick leak into his diaper.

“Okay baby, diaper rules.” Castiel eyed Dean seriously. “When you feel your diaper get very wet and heavy with slick, you can say, ‘Daddy, wet.’ I’ll check your diaper, and if it’s very wet, I’ll change you. Do you understand?”

Dean could only nod and say, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good baby.” Castiel grinned. “Now, you can pee in your diaper like a good baby, just make sure you tell me you’re wet right away so I can change you. But I don’t like poopy diapers, so if you need to go, you tell me ‘Daddy, potty’ and I’ll take you to the big boy toilet. Okay, baby?”

Dean gaped at his Alpha for a moment. He spoke without thinking, too shocked not to object. “I don’t want to pee in a diaper!”

Castiel scowled and quickly manhandled Dean so that he was turned over across the Alpha’s knees. He swatted Dean’s ass hard through the diaper, five smacks in quick succession. “Bad baby! I told you, you are not allowed to say words I didn’t teach you. Next time I will spank your bare ass. Do you understand?”

Dean whimpered, both at the pain and the sharp humiliation. “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel pulled Dean back up and tucked him into his neck. “That’s better, good baby.” He stroked Dean’s hair as the omega sniffled. “Now, what do you say when your diaper is wet?”

Dean mumbled into Castiel’s neck. “Daddy, wet.”

“And what do you say when you need to use the toilet?”

Dean blushed. “Daddy, potty.”

“Good baby, and what do you say when you want Daddy to carry you on the stairs?”

Dean took a deep breath, calming a little. “Daddy, up.”

“Such a good baby.” Castiel’s hand ran down Dean’s bare back to his diaper covered ass. His fingers trailed down the outside of the diaper, pushing it into the cleft of Dean’s ass.

Dean squirmed, unsure why the Alpha was touching him there, or why it made even more slick fill his diaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sighed and pulled his hand away from Dean’s ass, as if it took all of his self control to stop touching the omega. “Okay baby, it’s time to go make you some lunch.”

Castiel put Dean on his feet as he stood up, and the omega squirmed a little where he stood, embarrassed to be standing there in just his diaper. He wasn’t cold, the house was very warm, he just felt very exposed. He crossed his arms over his skinny chest.

Castiel gave Dean an amused smile, looking down at the little omega. “You’ll get used to being in your diaper soon, don’t worry baby. I’ll dress you when we have to leave the house, but I like being able to see all your pretty bare skin when we’re at home.” He put out his hand for Dean to take.

Dean bit his lip, but took the Alpha’s hand and let himself be lead out of the nursery. When they got to the top of the stairs the Alpha let go and gave Dean an expectant look. Dean blushed and held up his hands, tentatively. “Daddy, up?”

Castiel smiled, “Good baby.” He picked Dean up and carried him down the stairs, before putting him back on his feet, taking his hand again.

Dean looked around the house as Castiel led Dean through the living room and into the kitchen. In the corner there was an oversized playpen, it didn’t have a top like the crib, but it was tall enough that it would be hard for Dean to get out without help.

Without saying a word, Castiel lifted Dean high and gently dropped him down in the playpen. Dean gaped at the Alpha for a second before he sat down on the soft mat, not knowing what else to do.

While Castiel prepared lunch, Dean sat quietly, trying not to squirm too much at the feeling of his damp diaper. His slick was continuing to leak, but he wasn’t sure it was wet enough to be able to ask for a changing. He wasn’t sure he could stand the humiliation, either.

He noticed some toys built into the bars of the playpen, bright colored plastic spinners and such. Dean actually reached out and fiddled with them a little, for lack of anything better to do. When he caught Castiel smiling fondly at him, he stopped.

Dean realized Castiel was done preparing lunch when he carried two plates out of the kitchen before coming back for Dean. The Alpha stood over the playpen.

“Do you want out, baby?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“What do you say?” He asked.

Dean frowned, then realized what Castiel wanted. He stood and put his hands up. “Daddy, up.”

Castiel grinned and reached over the railing to grab Dean and easily hoist him out. He didn’t put Dean down on his feet, he carried him out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where he sat the omega down in a chair with a booster seat. It was the kind with a buckle, and Castiel tightly secured it across Dean’s lap.

“If you want out of this, you will say ‘Daddy, down,’ but you must finish your meal first.” Castiel patted Dean’s bare thigh, close to the diaper. This time Castiel didn’t ask for Dean’s confirmation that he understood, he simply moved to serve them their lunch.

Dean gaped a little at the sight in front of him. He had a plastic plate full of food fit for a toddler. Cut up steamed vegetables, cut up hotdogs, and dry cheerios. There was no silverware and he drink was juice in a sippy cup. There was a small plastic bowl of apple sauce with a plastic spoon, but Castiel had it over by his plate with his adult lunch, clearly out of Dean’s reach.

“Eat up, baby, and make sure you drink all your juice.” Castiel smiled as he bit into his sandwich.

Dean did as he was told, using his fingers to clear his plate. He then blushed and took the sippy cup, drinking it until it was gone.

Castiel smiled. “If you’re still thirsty and want more juice, just say ‘Daddy, juice.’”

Dean was still thirsty, he couldn’t help it. “Daddy, juice?”

“Sure, baby.” Castiel stroked Dean’s hair as he took the sippy cup, walking into the kitchen.

Dean squirmed in his booster seat until Castiel came back, putting the sippy cup down in front of him. “Drink it all up, baby.”

Dean did as he was told, only putting it down when it was empty.

Castiel picked up the bowl of apple sauce, scooting closer to Dean. He lifted a spoonful to Dean’s mouth. “Open wide, baby!”

Dean’s face burned, but he opened his mouth and let his Alpha feed him.

When they were both done with their meal, Dean watched as Castiel cleared the plates. He didn’t seem in a rush to let Dean out of his chair, and the omega realized he wasn’t going to until Dean asked. He bit his lip. “Daddy, down?”

“Sure, baby.” Castiel smiled and unbuckled Dean, putting him on his feet. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’m going to watch some TV, you can play on your mat.”

Dean followed Castiel into the living room, noticing for the first time the big play mat in the corner. It was brightly covered and had a neat little pile of toys. Not knowing what else to do, Dean walked over and sat down. He sat quietly for a while, fiddling with a toy train and trying not to look like he was listening to Castiel’s TV show.

Dean sat there for a while before he realized that the juice he’d had from lunch was quickly making it’s way into his bladder. He suddenly _really_ had to pee.

Dean squirmed where he sat. He really didn’t want to do this. He tried to ignore the feeling, but after almost an hour he started to get desperate. He managed to mumble, “Daddy, potty?”

Castiel looked over at Dean. “Do you need to go poo?”

Dean shook his head, hoping his Alpha would understand, he wasn’t allowed to use any of the words that he wanted to say.

“Then you can go pee in your diaper, Daddy is watching a show.” With that Castiel turned back to the TV, dismissing Dean entirely.

Dean turned red. He really didn’t want to do that.

Dean screwed his eyes shut tight. He tried to hold it, he really did. But his bladder ached and his diaper was already damp with his slick.

With a whimper Dean let go, and a warm wetness flooded the diaper. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief, and when he looked up, Castiel was grinning at him.

“What a good baby,” Castiel said.

Dean’s face burned at the reality of what he’d done. His diaper was now soaked with warm pee. He ducked his eyes to the play mat. “Daddy, wet.”

Castiel smiled. “I know, baby, I’ll change you after the show is over.” The Alpha then turned back to the TV, dismissing Dean again.

Dean gaped at the Alpha. He was just going to make Dean sit here in a wet diaper? Just when he thought he couldn’t be more humiliated. He tried to sit quietly, but it was very uncomfortable, and every time he squirmed the diaper squished under his bottom.

After what seemed like forever but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, Castiel turned off the TV and stood up. “Come here, baby, let’s get you changed.”

Dean stood, wincing at his sagging diaper. He kept his head down as he walked over to take Castiel’s hand. This time he didn’t hesitate to ask “Daddy, up?” and Castiel carried him upstairs to the nursery.

Dean closed his eyes when Castiel laid him out on the changing table, too embarrassed to watch as the Alpha stripped off the wet diaper. He felt another wet wipe on his ass, and his eyes opened in surprise when Castiel started to use another one to very thoroughly clean around his penis.

“You have such a pretty little cock, baby,” Castiel said. “A cock looks so much prettier without ugly balls, and it’s so much softer without the bristly hair.”

A thumb traced the surgical scar where his testicles used to be, and Dean whimpered as slick leaked out of his hole.

“Oops, sorry baby! Let’s get that diaper back on you.” Castiel took his hands away from Dean and quickly covered him in a new diaper.

But when the Alpha finished his hands lingered, rubbing softly on Dean’s cock through the soft fabric. More slick gushed out to fill his brand new diaper, and Dean whimpered at the feeling.

Castiel grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

After changing Dean, Castiel carried him back downstairs. This time he brought Dean with him to sit on his lap while he watched TV. The alpha pulled Dean’s back against his chest, so that his ass was sitting high on Castiel’s lap. Dean could feel something kinda hard pressing against his diapered butt, he figured Castiel must have something in his pocket, but Dean couldn’t tell what it was.

Dean got a good scent of the alpha’s cologne and a new trickle of slick started to leak out of his channel. Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek and flipped on the TV.

Dean hardly ever got to watch TV at the ranch, and when he did, he only got to watch kids shows. Never adult shows like the cop drama Castiel was watching. At first Dean was fascinated by the show, almost forgetting about his alpha or his embarrassing situation. But he couldn’t help but be distracted when the Alpha’s hands started to roam.

First Castiel just ran a hand up and down Dean’s chest. It felt kind of nice, even if Dean wasn’t sure why the alpha was doing it. But then the hand found one of Dean’s nipples, and it lingered there. It started to tease the nipple, gently rolling it between his fingers until it started to get perky. Dean whimpered as he felt a tingling feeling spread from the nipple down to his belly, and then a fresh gush of slick filled his diaper.

Castiel’s mouth ghosted over Dean’s ear. “Fill that diaper full of slick for Daddy.”

Dean whined but answered as he thought he had to. “Yes, Daddy.”

Dean was very confused as Castiel’s hand left his nipple and went back to simply stroking his chest again. The omega had no idea why the alpha had done that, or why it made his whole body feel wiggly. His little hole continued to steadily leak slick.

The alpha’s hand continued to lazily explore Dean’s chest for the next hour, sometimes roaming down to the omega’s legs, getting slowly closer and closer to the diaper. Finally the alpha’s fingers slipped under the front band and started to trace back and forth along the sensitive skin there, slowly moving downward.

Dean gasped when the Alpha’s hand cupped his cock. “Daddy?” He didn’t understand why the Alpha would touch him there.

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. “Shh, be a good baby and make slick for Daddy.” His hand started to steadily stroke Dean’s little cock, making it hard inside the diaper.

Dean cried out, “Ahh, yes, Daddy!” He didn’t understand what was happening, but it felt kind of good. Dean squirmed in Castiel’s lap, pushing down against the hard thing, and the alpha groaned in his ear.

Dean whimpered and moaned as the Alpha slowly and gently teased his cock. He was gushing slick, and could feel it filling his diaper to capacity. He didn’t know why his body was reacting this way, but his body wanted more of it.

Suddenly, Castiel stopped, pulling his hand out of Dean’s diaper. He wiped his hand on the blanket on the couch before standing up and lifting Dean into his arms.

“Nap time, baby.”

Dean whimpered in his Alpha’s arms, his cock was hard and it ached, but suddenly his ass felt like burning. It felt like something was wrong, but he didn’t understand what.

The next thing Dean knew, Castiel was putting him down in the crib in the nursery. It was big enough that Dean could stretch out on his back. He watched as Castiel pulled something out of the closet. It looked like a thick sweater of some kind.

“I know babies like to be swaddled,” Castiel said. He pulled the thing over Dean’s head. It was soft and thick, but there where no hand holes at the end of the sweater sleeves. Instead there were soft ropes. Dean watched in shock as Castiel wrapped Dean’s arms around himself and tied them in the back, like a straight jacket.

“This is to make sure you’re a good baby at night and don’t touch yourself.” Castiel pushed Dean back on his back on the bed. “Only your Daddy gets to touch you here.” Castiel’s hand firmly stroked Dean’s still hard cock through the diaper, and Dean whimpered, pressing up against the hand. But the hand was pulled away.

“You be a good baby and take your nap, and maybe I’ll take care of that needy little hole of yours tonight.” Castiel grinned at Dean, before he closed the doors on the crib and latched it shut. The alpha then turned on a baby monitor before walking out of the room.

Dean whimpered, confused and feeling desperate for something he didn’t understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually the intense feelings in Dean’s body started to calm, and he was a little surprised to find he found the swaddling straight jacket almost comfortable. It was a strong material, but it had a soft lining, and it was tied just snug enough to feel kind of reassuring. And warm.

Dean started to drift off as his poor sleep the night before caught up with him. Maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Dean woke up a few hours later to the feeling of a very wet diaper full of slick.

Dean squirmed, not tired anymore and very uncomfortable. He bit his lip for a moment before quietly calling out, “Daddy?”

There was no response and Dean let out a frustrated cry. “Daddy, wet,” He said, a little louder this time.

This time he heard Castiel’s feet on the stairs, and he actually sighed with relief when the Alpha opened the door. “Daddy, wet!” He said, squirming in his swaddle jacket. “Daddy, up?”

Castiel grinned at his omega, and made quick work getting him out of the crib and swaddle jacket and onto the changing table.

Dean still found this process embarrassing, but he was also relieved to get the diaper off and replaced with a dry one. Even if his slick started right up again at the scent of his Alpha.

After changing Dean, Castiel took him downstairs for dinner. It passed just like lunch, only Dean was learning to cope with the little humiliations. This was his life now, he would just have to accept it.

After finishing his dinner, Dean held his hands out to Castiel. “Daddy, down?”

Castiel smiled at the omega and unbuckled him. “My good little baby.” He lifted the omega up into his arms. “You’ve had a long day, baby, it’s bed time.”

Dean frowned as his Alpha carried him up the stairs, he wasn’t sure what time it was, but it couldn’t be terribly late into the evening. Dean expected to be carried into the nursery again, but instead Castiel carried him down the hall to a different room.

Dean found himself in what was clearly Castiel’s bedroom, and the Alpha laid him down on a big kingsized bed.

The Alpha then began to strip down, and Dean watched in fascination as a strong, well muscled body appeared. The omega blushed bright red when the Alpha’s cock appeared, Dean didn’t know it could be so big.

“Daddy likes to sleep naked,” Castiel said, grinning. He pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in, pulling Dean under with him.

Dean squeaked when the Alpha firmly tugged him to his side. He shivered at the feeling of his bare chest against the Alpha.

Castiel ran a hand down Dean’s cheek. “You remember how good it felt when Daddy touched your little cock? I want you to do that for Daddy.”

Dean frowned as Castiel took his hand under the covers and guided it to the Alpha’s cock, wrapping the omega’s hand around it.

“Like this, baby,” Castiel said, moving Dean’s hand up and down.

Dean could feel the big cock getting harder under his hand.

“Mmm, good baby,” Castiel groaned, letting go of Dean’s hand and letting the omega continue to work him. “Grip a little tighter, baby. That’s it.”

Dean was trying to focus on doing what his Daddy wanted, so he was startled when the Alpha’s hand started to slip inside the back of his diaper. He whimpered as finger tips pushed down the crack of his ass and found his leaking hole.

“Daddy,” Dean whined, trying to pull away from the hand. Nobody had touched him there before.

“It’s okay, baby,” Castiel said, soothingly. “This is Daddy’s special hole, I get to do whatever I want to it. Understand?”

Dean whimpered, but nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” He then jerked as he felt a finger press inside him. “Daddy!” His hand stilled on the Alpha’s cock.

“Don’t stop, baby,” Castiel chastised.

Dean frowned and continued to pump his Daddy’s cock, then whined as a second finger pushed into his channel.

“So tight,” Castiel growled, moving his fingers in and out of the omega’s slick hole. “I think Daddy has waited long enough.”

Dean yelped as he was suddenly flipped on his belly and the covers were shoved off the bed. He gasped as his Daddy pressed him into the bed, his strong chest against the omega’s back and his hard cock rutting against his diapered ass.

“Time to take Daddy’s knot like a good baby,” Castiel growled, ripping the diaper off and tossing it aside.

Dean cried out as he felt the thick head of the Alpha’s cock press against his little hole. “Daddy, no!” he said, trying to squirm away.

Castiel growled and pulled back, only to lay three hard smacks to Dean’s ass. “Baby never says no to Daddy!” he snapped, spanking Dean twice more. “This is my hole and I get to fuck it whenever I want!”

Dean sobbed, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Mine,” Castiel growled, thrusting hard into Dean’s channel.

Dean cried out at the sharp pain of being filled so fast, and he was given no time to adjust before the Alpha started to fuck him hard. His head spun at the mixture of pain and pleasure that was lancing through him, he couldn’t understand what was happening or why it made him feel both bad and good at the same time.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips tight, hauling his ass up to meet his pistoning thrusts. Each plunge of his cock rang with the slap of skin on skin, the Alpha’s heavy balls smacking against Dean’s sensitive castration scar.

Dean moaned as the pain started to fade and the pleasure overcame him. His body was adjusting to accept his Daddy’s cock, even if it felt like it was going to split the omega open. Each hard thrust felt like the Alpha was taking complete ownership of Dean, and the omega was shocked to feel his own cock growing hard in response.

Castiel groaned as he fucked the little omega. “Good babies beg,” he managed. “I want you to say, ‘Daddy, knot!’”

Dean whimpered, “Daddy, knot,” without questioning what it meant.

“Louder,” Castiel barked, smacking Dean on his already tender ass.

“Daddy, knot!” Dean begged, desperate to please the Alpha.

“Good baby,” Castiel groaned, delivering a particularly sharp thrust into Dean’s ass.

Dean moaned as he felt his Daddy’s cock start to swell inside him. He didn’t think he could possibly take any more, and he cried out at the sharp pain of being stretched to fit the giant knot.  

“You take Daddy’s knot so good, baby,” Castiel gasped out. His thrusts became short and fast as the knot grew too big for long strokes.

Dean whimpered and moaned as the huge knot jerked roughly back and forth across a very sensitive spot inside him. He felt something tight building in his belly, and without thinking he cried out “Daddy!” as his first ever orgasm rocked through him.

Castiel grunted and slammed into Dean one last time, coming hard into the omega’s tight channel. His knot firmly tied him to the omega, and without second guessing he pushed Dean down against the bed and bit hard into the soft skin at the back of the omega’s neck.

Dean cried out at the painful bite, “Daddy, ow!” He tried to squirm away, but his Daddy’s knot wouldn’t allow it. His ass ached from being stretched, but it also felt nice. It was so confusing.

Castiel pulled back from the bite, admiring his claim. “It’s okay, baby, you were so good for Daddy.” He rolled them over on their sides to wait out the knot, wrapping the omega up in his arms. “You’re Daddy’s good little baby, aren’t you?”

Dean sighed, not knowing what to do but say, “Yes, Daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in response to this continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> can we have a continuation of that castrated omega dean fic where cas is maybe making breakfast and dean walks down the stairs because he forgot the rules and then he gets spanked and knotted? thank u -anon

Dean woke slowly in his daddy’s arms. It had been a couple weeks since his daddy had bought him, and Dean was starting to get used to his new life as daddy’s little baby. Just like every morning, he quickly became aware of his faintly sore bottom and his uncomfortably wet diaper. He wiggled in his Alpha’s arms, frowning at how the slick squished around in his diaper. “Daddy, wet,” he grumbled, wanting his Alpha to wake and change him. 

Castiel sighed as he woke, snuggling Dean close for a minute. His hand roamed to pat Dean’s but. “Okay, let’s get up and get you changed.” He climbed out of bed, carrying Dean across the hall and into the nursery.

Dean blushed as his daddy changed him, it was still so embarrassing. Pretty soon he was in a dry diaper and Castiel sat him down in front of a pile of blocks.

“You play while I go make breakfast, I’ll come back for you when it’s done.” Castiel smiled and left the room. 

Dean settled in to play blocks for a while, but soon the delicious smell of bacon was wafting up from the kitchen, and Dean got to his feet, following the smell. Without thinking he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Castiel was just setting a plate of food down on the table when he noticed Dean and gasped. “Naughty baby! You know better than to walk down stairs by yourself!”

Dean’s face went white, realizing his mistake too late. Quick as a flash Castiel grabbed him by the arm, pulling him over to the dining room chair, where he sat down and pushed Dean over his legs. 

“I’m punishing you for breaking the rules,” Castiel said, yanking the diaper down to Dean’s thighs. He raised his hand and dropped it hard on Dean’s ass. Dean gasped and jerked in pain, tears already welling in his eyes as his daddy started spanking him steadily. The hand didn’t stop peppering smacks across his ass until he was a sobbing mess, repeating “Daddy, sorry!” over and over again. Despite the pain, slick was steadily dripping from the omega’s hole.

Castiel finally stopped, and without warning pressed two fingers into Dean’s hole, making him choke on a gasp. They came back out covered in the omega’s ever ready slick, and he rubbed it into the red skin of Dean’s ass, using it to sooth the burn. 

The next thing Dean knew he was being lifted and laid out over the table on his belly, right next to Castiel’s breakfast. The diaper was still around his thighs, pinning his legs together. The only warning was the sound of his daddy’s zipper before he felt the thick head of the Alpha’s cock press into his channel, sinking in deep. Dean gasped when Castiel’s hips settled against his tender ass, then whimpered when his daddy started to fuck him.

Dean let out an involuntary moan as his Alpha thrust into him. His channel was still tender from his bedtime knotting the night before, and his ass burned from the spanking, but despite this he was still overwhelmed by the pleasure of it. 

It didn’t take long before Castiel’s knot started to swell, and the Alpha reached around and grabbed the base of Dean’s little cock. “Naughty babies don’t get to come,” he grunted, slamming his knot in and out of Dean’s hole.

Dean whimpered and cried in frustration as his daddy denied him, desperate to come. This was the worst punishment, far worse than the spanking. 

Castiel groaned and slammed into Dean, knot locking firmly in place as he came, come filling his omega’s belly. He gasped for air, only finally letting go of Dean’s little cock when he was sure he could no longer come. 

Castiel collapsed back in his chair, bringing his whimpering baby to sit impaled on his knot. The Alpha ignored his baby’s frustrated wiggles as he started to eat his breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
